Destiny's Challenge
by Angelfang
Summary: Destiny, a blond haired,fair skin, icy blue eyed girl becomes a werewolf when heartthrob man whore Paul Meraz breaks her heart one rainy day. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

Why? Why did he do this to me? That was my only thought running through my head as I watched Paul walk away with his friends laughing at me. It was only a stupid bet. A bet that I could fall in love with him and that he could get into my pants.

Boy was I stupid! I felt the tears running down my face as the guys were laughing and pointing at me. The rain that was just a sprinkle was now falling harder. It blurred my vision until I couldn't see them anymore. I felt myself shaking. I could feel the heat spread through my body like a wildfire. Next thing I know I feel an immense pain and a ripping sound.

"_What? What happened?" _ I thought. I tried to speak and instead of my voice a whimper sounded out through the loud roughness of the rain.

"_Why did I just whimper?" _I looked down to see big silvery-white paws…..wait PAWS!"

"_Why do I have paws? Wait…Why I am a wolf! AHHHH SOMEONE EXPLAIN ON WHY I AM A STUPID WHITE OR SILVER WOLF!" _ I stood there in the rain. I looked down and saw icy blue eyes staring at me. I was different. I looked like my mother, soft blonde hair fair skin and icy blue eyes. My dad was Quileute. All of a sudden I remembered the legends. Oh great I'm a werewolf.

I walked through the forest till I reached my house, I saw my dad outside. I walked toward him and let out a whimper. He turned to look at me. "D-Destiny?" I nodded my big wolf head. My dad looked shocked and sighed. "This is not good. Stay here" he said running inside. He came back and threw me a dress and old me how to change back.

After a while I was back to normal and in the dress. "Daddy." I said. "He looked at me. "We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own twilight. I just own Destiny and other Ocs that will come into the story later.**

Chapter One

I had been out of school for two weeks talking with Sam and helping him with patrols and stuff. He said Jared was next. I growled. He was one on Paul's friends. Sam looked at me concerned. I smiled lightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry. " I said. Sam just rolled his eyes. I laughed and walked into Emily's house and gave her a hug. She was like a second mom to me. Emily smiled.

"Hey Dest." She said softly, putting down a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. I grinned, taking a cookie and took a small bite. "Hey Emmy!" I said sighing. I love her cooking. Sam went over to Emily and gave her a kiss.

"Hey" he had whispered huskily to her, giving her chaste kisses.

I faked gagged and yelled. "My eyes!" They broke a part. Sam glared at me, while Emily had an embarrassed blush. I just grinned and waved. Well got to go guys. I'm going back to school tomorrow!" I yelled running out the door.

I got home in only a few minutes. I opened the door. "Hey mom, dad!" My mom turned her eyes toward me. She smiled and gave me a hug. I smiled down at her.

"I'm going to bed okay; I need the most beauty rest I can get. I got school!" I giggled and skipped upstairs giving my mom and dad a kiss on the cheek. I went into my room and quickly changed into my pajamas. I got into bed and let the sleep come over me.

I groaned when I heard my alarm clock ringing. I grabbed it and threw it out the window. A few second later I heard a cat screech. "Opps Sorry fluffy!" I groaned out climbing out of bed, and yes I have a cat named fluffy. I wanted to name it medusa but my baby sister though otherwise.

I grabbed my clothes and took a nice cold shower. After washing my hair, body and shaving I got out and got changed into my clothes. I ran down stairs to see my mom and my sister eating. I ruffled my sister hair. "Good morning guys!" I said, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

My sister huffed and fixed her hair.

Sissy, Don't it twook hours to fwinx." She said in her cute 2 year old voice. I laughed and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry Babygirl." I said. She just pouted and turned away. I shook my lead lightly and looked at the clock. "Well I got to go or I'm going to be late." I said giving my mom and sister one last kiss and running out the door and into the pouring rain.

I arrived at school only a few minutes later. My house was only a mile from school. I walking into the halls, the natural hotness of my werewolf genes already had me dry. I smirked as people gasped and looked at how I changed over the couple of weeks. My best friend, Lindesay, ran up to me.

"What happened to you?" I smiled lightly at her.

"Sorry Linds, it's uh personal. If I could tell you I would, but I'm under strict orders not to. "

She just looked at me and huffed. "Really you can't tell me!" She yelled. I nodded sadly. "I'm sorry."

She just sighed and looked at me. "I can tell you are telling the truth so I believe you."

I smiled and gave her a light hug. "Love you Lin" I said to my best friend.

She laughed and pushed me softly. "Yeah, yeah. Now get off me you little er…tall…er skinny person?" I laughed and let her go and turned around, bumping into somebody. I looked at the dude and saw those dark brown eyes that had haunted me for weeks and suddenly I felt the world disappear from around me. "P-Paul!" I yelled. This was not good. I imprinted on the guy I loved, but the one who hated me the most.


End file.
